narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunt For Kurama
Several days after the meeting of the terrorers of the shinobi world, began a new phase in their plan. It's been a little more than two decades since the six legendary shinobi and one prodigy left the shinobi world. Never to return, the shinobi world was forced to deal with new threats on their own. As the savages became a bigger problem than expected, rescuing these seven shinobi would slowly become an unreachable dream: many even believed that they are dead. Luckily, the Jashinists have some abilities that the Shinobi Nations lack, the ability to cross dimension. With this ability present, a plan to capture the chakra freak of nature was created. In a vacant room of the Shogūn's palace, the stood the son of the Red-Haired Deity Kenpachi. The tall white-haired mutant waited for his father and his partner in crime to face the alien and capture the Chakra Monster. "This is my moment, time to show father that I can handle myself. He refuses to let me show my worth in the real battlefield, so this is where I'll prove it. This fox, he's mine." he thought as nothing but silence haunted the room. "I should've just came as Tendō coming early to these things in person is such a bore." Hearing the clocks strike one, White-Magician became even more anxious, punctuality was usually his father's thing yet neither he nor Hitorigami were here. Exactly two seconds after the ringing of the bell, Spiralling Lotus appeared. He had been fashionably late, as he referred to it. It had been his own clock, that had alarmed him that he had been late for the event of meeting his partner and friend. As he appeared his only words were that of, "I'm here.",and he calmly leaned onto the surface of the wall, his silk white hair hanging to the side that leaned. His eyes were strangely normal today as usually, they would be dominated by the appearance of the Mangekyo Sharingan, but however today his onyx pupils showed their own luster until he closed them shut, continuing to lean. He wore an open, sleeveless shirt that revealed just how menacing his muscular exterior could be."How are you today kenpachi, and where is your father? Doesn't he know what time we were supposed to meet? Perhaps he's "occupied" by your mother." He spoke, smirking, but refusing to let out his trapped chuckle. He wasn't too fond of dimension traveling as it could have unwanted consequences. They could get trapped and never return to their dimension, get ripped apart, the dimension could have a extreme climate and many more occurrences could happen. "Shut up Xin, your sense of humor isn't funny to most people." he said playfully, knowing his partner since they were children. Sitting down in a sanskrit position, Kenpachi took a deep breathe happy that were the early ones instead of his father arriving first. "So this is it. Our first mission as the Rinne Duo. I'll be testing out a lot of new things so bare with me okay bud." he said with A big grin on his face. Any spectator could tell Kenpachi was exceptionally happy today. Rocking back and forth in anticipation, he is like a little kid waiting on a candy bar to be given to him, but in this case it was a mission where he gets to kill and acquire power; two things he likes to do very much. Suddenly, the white foxes' face was serious. Staring at his partner, he said. "I call dibs on being the beast's jinchuriki, got it." "Heh" was the only sound that emerged from this mouth. He slowly slid down the wall, with his eyes remained closed. He figured that he should be calm and rested before such an important task was fulfilled. He was also glad that they had arrived first, as he referred to Shenron as being uptight. "Try as you wish, but make sure I'm out of your path." He said smiling, before his grin faded back into neutral. He was excited as this was his first mission with his dear friend, but he also knew that this wa sa serious task to be dealt with and he did not want to think anything of it. As the boy spoke on the idea about him becoming the Jinchuriki, his left eye darted open. This was the same eye that he first awakened his third tomoe in of his Sharingan and also the first eye that would open if he sensed someone trying to sneak upon him while sleep, if he only wished to open one eye. This is how serious he was at the moment. "Ken..." He paused before continuing. "I figured as much from you. I think the beast's power is much more worth than a call of 'dibs', however, you may have him. I only require a portion of it's chakra reserve. Alright?" He spoke. He would rather that he, be the nine tails chakra, but Kenpachi was a stubborn one, and thus he did not want to end a friendship over a beast that he figured he could defeat by himself. "Who said either of were getting the beast's chakra." the Red-Haired Mage uttered. Appearing as an illusion Shenron would be quite annoyed by both of the white-haired duo. He sighed, "As both you hopefully realized, I was not able to make the meeting in person. This shall not delay the mission. You will both infltrate the world of the Momoshiki and capture the Nine-Tails and hopefully recover his body. Once you have summoned the full beast into battle, you will bring out the large scroll that you both possess. It'll do the rest of the work. Any questions? Good. You better be successful, or don't return." With a serious face, he left the scene. "We won't father" Kenpachi spat, watching as the illusion faded. Looking at the back part of his hand, a seal placed on both of the would appear briefly. "So this is the transcription seal for the scroll. Interesting, I don't even remember him putting this on us." he thought, shifting his attention to his partner. Determined to succeed he raised his right hand. "Let's do this" he cheered activating his unique space-time technique. A portal would appear right by his hand. "So are you ready" "I wont fail." He said, simultaneously with his partners words. He glanced at Kenpachi's hand as he raised his, and then looked to his own, puzzled on how the seal was placed. He watched as his partner summmoned the portal. "I dont think i've been more ready for anything else in my life. Are you? " he asked, making sure his partner was prepared for the task that was sure to not be easy in terms of difficulty. "Am I ready? I've never encountered the nine tails, unlike the other eight beasts. Wait... no questions needed. I am ready." He swiftly blinked his eyes. Upon their reopening, his bloodred cursed eyes emerged from the formerly closed eyelids, and he stepped towards the portal. The two would enter the portal, and then suddenly they appeared . Kenpachi was shocked to see such a crappy land. The planet itself from the outside seems to have a thick and cloudy atmosphere. The clouds are very thick and fully engulfed all of the planet's body and made it very hard to be penetrated by the system's host star's sunlight, caused the planet's sky to be in perpetual gloom in black - red tone colour as in twilight. Underneath the planet's atmosphere, the planet's surface is a harsh, barren, and lifeless environment with a dull reddish landscape consisting of many craters, canyons, highlands, and mountains without any remarkable features. It also seems to be the same as the Earth in real life, having Earth-like gravity and an oxygen-enriched atmosphere, but lack of any trace of water. Kenpachi was kinda disgusted, but it could not be helped. It was time to set up shop. Summoning his Six paths, Kenpachi found a nice little cave to camp out. One of the six spoke, "Can you sense them, Xin. Two large chakra a couple of miles away." he uttered as each body stretched out. "Yes." Xin had sensed the chakra signatures as soon as they'd emerged unto this world. He decided he would try and find any other life. His senjutsu was directly linked to the dimension in which be lived on, however he could channel it in between. Him being a Great Ape Sage, he was given some abilities. He emmitted an invisible pulse-like energy from his body. An ape would need to be able to see within his enviroment to evade predators and find prey. Xin almost gasped, but he caught himself. A mass amount of life on the other side of the hill, within the valley was present. He noticed that he was not able to sense their chakra so perhaps they were not human. "I suspect you did not sense them." He said, not knowing if his partner even had access to Senjutsu. His hearing was in perfect shape, and he was sure that he could hear a great amount of yelling, seemingly that of an army. A normal person would want to evade them and go underground, teleport past what was there, or even fly over. But Xin had no knowledge of what lie over the hill and besides, this could provide a more than sufficient amount of sacrifices for Jashin. He moved quickly and stood at the peak of the hill to look over. Across the miles of plain rock, the perhaps future battefield was filled completely with infantry of unnatural looking beings. The monsters were different shapes, sizes and features, stemming from scaly skin that looked to be impenetrable as the allies' weapons accidently poked at them, to that of those that held wings upon their backs. Xin watched in interest, as they repeatedly launched projectiles such as flaming rocks slung by catapults, metal objects from a cannon and even held swords that held dried blood stains. They seemed to push forward against a gigantic fortress, that looked castle-like. A mostly transparent forcefield brushed off the attacks but ad the seconds went by, Xin could see that it was weakening. He heard loud shouts from the immense crowd. "Kill the gifted ones!" one shouted. "Destroy the cursed!" croaked another. That castle was where the two chakra signatures where coming from. "Kenpachi. I found our targets. But they seem to be in the midst if being raided. Those are my kills. We will stop this army." He spoke firmly. And with those last few words, he leaped into the crowd.